fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exateno
Exateno 'is a god-like and serpant-like villain who debuted as the main antagonist of Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble!, and is one of the final bosses of the Kirby series. He leads the colourful but monsterous army called the Star Horde and aim to conquer all planets of the universe, as well as taking all habitants as either prisoners or soldiers. He is also one of the sources of Exa-Energy, a darkblue-teal colored energy star that makes any beings huge and becomes more powerful. Due to his complete immortality, nothing in the universe can truly bring him death, no matter how powerful it is. He is still defeatable, but his sheer power could make the people believe he isn't until proven otherwise. However, shall he get defeated, he becomes powerless for a while. Even the most evil creature should not came across with this beast does to his extremely intense light energy that can destroy virtually everything, and thus he becomes feared by most forces of darkness. Thankfully, he does not destroy anything for pleasure and only uses his power to fight. Exateno had been on fierce battles with multiple foes in his quest of conquest, but he defeated them all despite, in some battles, receiving severe damages, but he doesn't cares much as he heals himself after each battles. When any sort of dark forces get on his way, he uses his intense light power to weaken or even destroy them. Physique Exateno is a large (or immense if he become Giant) serpent-like creature, with blue skin (which seems to be actually furs) and green stripes, purple hair, and green lower jaw as well as sharp teeth. He also have spiked shoulders and green elbows, and his front arm is more covered of furs and have skyblue crystals. He have a black chest which is covered by two golden stripes. His face have a masklike wear with a darkgreen pattern and his eyes are a combination of red, white and purple. His hands have a dark-teal star-like pattern on his knuckles and a orange orb on his palms. His back and his tail also have more spikes and more crystals of the same colours. The tip of his tail is a larger, light blue orb that serves as his source of Exa-Energy. Appearence Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! Exateno's debut of the series. He is seen on the intro cutscene, although shadowed and only his spiked back is seen in rainbow color, and was only seen in full body in the final stage of Execrable Star, the last world and his hideout planet that hold out the eight previous planets. His battle is in his normal size, but after his defeat, he saw the amount of shadow fleeing from his planet and call them out of jeopardizing his "duty" to stop the darkness that would infest the Pop Star. After Kirby and the other heroes had defeated , it all turned out to be a ruse as Exateno reveals that he was only toying with them and challenge them for the real duel in the X-Star, his true hideout. Upon reaching there, he fight harder than usual, and after his second defeat, the Wicked Star grow gigantic and fight the heroes one more time before being defeated for good and get powerless for a while, which allows them to liberate all prisoners and use the Lor Starcutter to their home planet, leaving Exateno into a roaring fury. Category:Villains Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Kirby Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Gear Games Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Free to use Characters Category:Immortals Personality Exateno, in his usual state, is a reliable and benevolent leader but a beastly and feared monster who have a hunger for conquering all planets he sees. He usually act in a gentleman-like manners but goes into a more ruder manner when ticked off or insulted, and will only leap into action when facing a threat or if he is under a roaring frustration. Shall he fail, he will attempt to destroy anything or seal anyone away who are responsible of his defeat. He do enjoyed to be feared but doesn't like to be treated like a bully, and only insults the others when angered. He have no mercy on prisoners, and anyone who tries to escape will ended up to be captured back or worse, eaten as his personal treat. However, he does accept anyone strong or skilled enough to fight and will serve him. Any act of betrayal will caused him to seal it for a good while. He does not treat his underlings as trash and will not hesitate to revive them, although he will be rather disappointed when it is part of the failure. However, he does not liked that he and his army being compared to any force of corruptible darkness, and the worst for his own men, when he is huge, is to be eaten by his leader out of frustration. Gallery Exateno.png|Skecth ExatenoComplete(Giant).png|Beta appearence Exateno SI.png|Final. Art by Shadow Inferno Trivia *Does to his ability to become larger, Exateno is considered to be as the longest (by height) Kirby villain to date. *His title, "Wicked Star", is also an acronym by the first letter of the following ten first worlds; '''W'affle Woods, 'I'ce-Cream Icebergs, 'C'hocolate Castles, 'K'iwi Canyons, 'E'ggplant Electricity, 'D'urian Desert, 'S'alt Sardis, 'T'urnip Trails, 'A'pricot Airs and 'R'ice Resorts. **With the last two worlds ('E'xecrable Star and '''X-Star), this also makes "Wicked Star EX". Category:Villains Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Kirby Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Gear Games Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Free to use Characters Category:Immortals